Cosas de estrellas
by Hagastian
Summary: Serena nunca había esperado que una estrella fugaz le gustara tanto. Serena/Seiya. Para Leuke.


******·****Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

******·****Claim**: Serena/Seiya.

****·**Palabras**: 605. Mucho más de las que pensé que saldrían xD.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Cosas de estrellas.**

****·****

* * *

><p>Serena había oído en una de sus clases de primaria que las estrellas fugaces solían verse cada cierto tiempo en la Tierra, pasaban rápido, como un agradable soplo de viento en la cara y algunas veces tenías la oportunidad de verlas una sola vez en la vida. Ella en aquel entonces deseó poder ver una estrella así junto a la persona especial que estaba segura, conocería cuando fuera mayor.<p>

En este tiempo nada de su vida era comparable al universo entero, a la importancia de los planetas, de las estrellas y de la Luna. Solo sueños infantiles, deseos simples y risas era lo que reinaba en su mundo.

Pero creció y todo el universo cobró un significado diferente, la vida se hizo más ardua, las decisiones se volvieron astronómicamente más importantes y Serena olvidó su deseo de ver una estrella fugaz en alguna noche estrellada con su amor. ¿Cómo disfrutar de las cosas simples si a cada paso que daba un destino más grande del que esperaba cumplir estaba revelándose?

_(Las Sailors. La Princesa de la Luna. El destino que ya estaba escrito para vivir y ella ni siquiera estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad…) _

Era complicado y no podía dejar que sus deseos personales e infantiles salieran a flote cuando tenía que luchar contra el mal que amenazaba su amado planeta.

Y sin embargo, sin saberlo, sin quererlo y definitivamente sin acordarse de sus propios deseos, una estrella fugaz pasó y chocó en la Tierra y por un momento, cuando él, aquella estrella llamada Seiya estaba a su lado, Serena se permitía disfrutar de su deseo y nunca pensó que sería tan agradable, tan hermoso, tan bello gozar de aquellos momentos donde aquella estrella parecía brillar solo para ella y nadie más.

(_Y los sueños que tuvo respecto a estar en una noche estrellada junto a su persona amada no se cumplieron como ella quería. Darien estaba en el extranjero después de todo y casi siempre las reuniones con Seiya eran de día. Era tan, tan diferente a lo que soñaba cuando pequeña…_

_Pero tan maravilloso. Infinitamente mejor a lo que sus sueños infantiles esperaban_).

Nunca tendría como describir las emociones, todo se olvidaba, el mundo y sus deberes como Sailor Moon desaparecían con las sonrisas, con las bromas, con las horas que no sabía cómo, se desvanecían en compañía de su estrella fugaz. Si, su estrella, porque nadie más parecía ver lo brillante y hermosa que ésta era.

Y sin embargo, nadie más, incluso ella misma, recordó la corta visita de las estrellas.

Y tan repentinamente como llegó Seiya, con su brillo, con su alegría y los sentimientos cálidos que inundaron su corazón de una manera que ella jamás esperó; todo acabó. Y aquella estrella fugaz tuvo que reanudar su camino por el universo, retomando el largo viaje que la llevaría a su hogar.

_(Pero Serena le había dicho, mucho antes de irse, en secreto y con una sonrisa en los labios, que las estrellas fugaces siempre pasan por la Tierra cada cierto tiempo. Y le contó de su sueño infantil, de sus deseos, de lo mucho que disfrutó viéndole._

_Y aquella estrella, con la misma sonrisa cómplice, le dijo que tenía razón. Que iba a volver y que cuando lo hiciera, le iba a enseñar cómo las estrellas fugaces son capaces de quedarse un poco más de tiempo _orbitando_ sobre la Luna._

_Ella le dijo que estaría esperándolo)_.

Y así fue, pues todas las noches, Serena se ubicaba al frente de la ventaba de su cuarto y miraba el cielo, contando el tiempo que le llevaría a su estrella fugaz regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Esto es para **DementiaLacroix** o Demicienta, como le digo yo. Ella me lo había pedido hace un tiempo, pero soy un verbo bastante vago y recién ahora se lo hago. Es algo así como un regalo de Navidad :D.

Eh, mi conocimiento de la serie está MUY oxidado, así que si hubo algún error cuáticamente garrafal, sería feliz si me lo dijeran. También hace bastante tiempecito que no escribo, así que esto también está medio oxidado. Pero, pueden pasarlo por alto 8D.

¡Gracias por leer :3!


End file.
